OWCA's Civil War
by phinbellamustbereal
Summary: This is a story of how OWCA got split into factions, each with their own desire. However, the Tri-state area gets caught in this action and becomes a place of warfare. Can Perry and his allies return peace back to Danville and the Tri-State area? Contains Phinbella. DISCLAIMER: Phineas and ferb are owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marshall, Dan Povenmire and Disney, not me.
1. Prologue: why did this have to happen

Perry looked up at the sky with dismay. It all started 3 weeks ago when Major Monogram, Admiral Wanda and General Rutherford, all high ranking officials of the OWCA disappeared without a trace. Without them, the organization quickly fell into dissaray**.**

When the animal agents were trying to figure out what path they should now take and what person should be appointed leader, were three sides. One group said that they should continue with a strong centralized leadership, another believed in more of an anarchist organization, where the OWCA agents chose their own missions and such, while the third wanted to join the LOVE MUFFINS and "make the world pay for giving them miserable lives as agents." There were the centralized, the anarchists and the radicalists respectively.

It was then that warfare started igniting, and that perry was forced to chose a sid. He decided to make his own organization, called HEAVEN( Healing Enormous And Villainous wounds and Ending Non-trust.) He then told his owners about the situation and asked them for help.

Honestly though, he didn't even want to think about the past few weeks. In those weeks, he got blackmailed, tortured, bet up and even almost nearly killed. Out of the gang that joined Perry, only Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet remained. Buford was shot by a machine gun two weeks ago, just before his family was held his hostage along with Linda and Candace. There was still hope that they could all be still alive, but the chances were very low to none.

As he surveyed the scene around him, bloody bodies, machine gun emplacements, a POW interrogation(torture would be the right word) room and the gang practicing fighting techniques, he sighed heavily and asked himself, why did this have to happen?

* * *

**There, Done! The start of OWCA's civil war and my first story *squell*. Sorry if I had a document earlier that was short, this is my first time using it and I accidentally posted another story I was working into this. Now, onto the reviews㈴1**


	2. Chapter 2: The fog is rising

**thanks for all the people who gave me reviews. I appreciated it so much, I have decided to make another chapter as fast as I can! And without further ado, I present chapter 2: the fog is rising!**

* * *

It was another clear summer day in Danville, and as usual Phineas and Ferb were trying to make the most of it this time however, something would be different.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?

"Hey Isabella! We were just going to make a pencil-disapearinator ahhhhhaaaaa... Oh wait , I meant a.. Parental-dedumbinator, ya that's right... Nothing evil here" Phineas said in a deep drusselstinian accent.

"Okkkaaaayyyyyy..." Isabella said in both a weirded out and worried tone. She glanced over to Ferb, who shot her back with a look as if to say _I don't know what is going on with him either. _After that however, there was just an akward silence. Attempting to pull out of the awkwardness of this situation she then said a signature catchphrase of theirs.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

how should I know where he goes... It's not like i'm his nemesis or something...right?...heeehheeee..."

Ferb and Isabella looked at each other with worried looks.

"Ok Phineas, spit it out, what happened!?" Isabella said sternly

" Nothing" he said though unbeknownst to them he murmered "yet" with a slight evil grin

However, both of them weren't focusing. Instead, they were almost brainwashed by a black wave.

"Whoa!"

"What was that?" Isabella asked with a huge tone of fear

Must be that my plan is working! Or should I say, Doofenshmirt's plan ahahahaha! Phineas cackled.

"Ahhh, what's gotten into you?!" Ferb screamed.

Perry, now had his eyes open with horror. He wasted not a minute more and jumped into his secret entrance behind the tree.

_dobie dobie do babo do dobie da Dob__a_

_Perry!_

When Perry entered into his lair he expected Major Monogram. However, all he saw was a note on his chair.

_to Perry,_

_I know you are wondering where Carl and Major Monogram are, why is your owner acting weird and I know you will try to figure out who wrote this letter, but I highly advise that you just follow these instructions._

_Do not go to the best or the worst _

_Do not go to your enemy or friend_

_Do not go to evil or good_

_Do not go to the mentally ill or to the great geniuses_

_Signed, _

_ Anonymous_

Perry thought of it. Doofenshmirtz seemed to be pretty bad at his stuff,but he had seen worse. Doofenshmirtz also seemed to be more of a frenemy than anything, also had a huge heart, though at certain times he could be purely evil and, while not being the best mind, he certainly was not insane. The more he thought about it, the more sure he became that it was Doofenshmirtz. So he grabbed his jetpack, and flew out of his headquarters

_Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!_

"Aahhh Perry the platypus, let me show you my latest evil scheme

"Ahemmm" A mysterious voice loomed over the building

"I...uh...I mean his latest evil scheme" Doof said

"That's better" the voice loomed deeper and darker into the shadows

Perry looked closer at the shadow. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You don't recognize me Perry?, Oh right, this is who I really am." The person said in a forceful tone, then coming out of the shadows.

However, when Perry saw this person, he thought he was going to faint.

* * *

Hey guys!, sorry about the delay, now I felt l as bad as a rotten egg㈶2㈶2㈶2㈶2. I hope you guys can forgive me. Well, onto the reviews!


End file.
